


Gestalt

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Mary Sue that exists purely to perv on Jared's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestalt

She kept mumbling to herself. It was distracting.  
  
“Speak up,” he said.  
  
Her lips curved into a smile against his brow. “ _Occipitofrontalis_ ,” she purred, leaving a kiss there and moving down to just below. “ _Orbicularis oculi._ ” His temple. “ _Auricularis anterior._ ”  
  
She reared up and smirked at him, tiny hands pulling his off her hips and stretching to leave him spread eagle against the pillows, fingers tracing a ticklish path back up his arms. “ _Flexor carpi ulnaris. Flexor carpi radialis. Pronator teres. Brachialis. Biceps brachii_.”  
  
She slid lower along his body until she was sitting right on top of his erection, still encased in his boxer briefs, and wriggled a little as she settled herself.  
  
He just watched, eyelashes lowered, smile lazy, and she ducked her head again, holding his gaze until her teeth grazed his jaw.  
  
"No marks," he murmured.  
  
Her answering whimper went straight to his cock, and he wondered what else might prompt those little sounds.  
  
"Be a good girl," he ventured.  
  
She didn't disappoint.  
  
She licked up to the point of his jaw, then left a long, shining trail down the side of his neck, pausing to whisper, “ _Sternocleidomastoid_ ,” then continued to worry the base of the muscle with her lips and tongue and careful scrapings of her teeth.  
  
His only response was to shift, ever so slightly, as the shiver ran down his spine.  
  
She continued to leave gentle, scraping bites across the spread of his clavicle, then licked along the depression between it and his chest. “ _Sternocostal pectoralis major._ ” She followed the swell of his chest to where it melted under his delt, then swooped down to the lower curve of the muscle.  
  
Dark eyes flicked up to his impassive gaze. “ _Abdominal pectoralis major_. Can I leave a few marks here?”  
  
“Depends,” he replied. “Can you ask nicely?”  
  
The barest hint of a smirk before she went all sultry, full lips pushed into a pout. “Please?” She scattered kisses down the side of his chest then swirled her tongue, hot and sloppy wet, around his nipple. “Please let me mark this gorgeous skin?”  
  
His erection pulsed but he gave no sign aside from his pebbled flesh. “Do it.”  
  
She sucked up a trio bruises around the outer edge of his pec, clustering them close around his nipple but never quite crossing the line, then repeated the move on the other side. Her lips hovered over his sternum until he nodded his permission, then descended to leave a quartet of hickeys down the center of his chest that ended at the intersection of his first and second row of abs.  
  
“ _Rectus abdominis_ ,” she hissed. She was up on her hands and knees now, her whole body winding in subtle serpentine twists, charmed as a snake. She swayed to one side and then the other, leaving rows of bruises that ran together into stripes, framing his abs. “ _Oblique externus abdominis._ ”  
  
He was doing a little twisting of his own.  
  
She lingered on his belly, which had been flat back when he was skinny.  Now it was round and firm, swollen with strength like the rest of his body, and she accentuated the curve with a semicircle of love bites cupping its bottom edge, each one perfectly equidistant from his navel.  
  
She lingered at the center mark, lips and tongue catching at his happy trail, and he shifted again, hard enough that the head of his cock nudged up under the edge of his briefs, and she licked her lips, swallowing smoothly.  
  
“So?” she asked. “Am I being a good girl?”  
  
He chuckled and tucked his hands behind his head, just to see her attention flicker to the way the position bunched the muscles in his arms. “You’re not being bad.”  
  
One hand settled over his briefs to grip his cock and send him arching backwards with a grunt. Her mouth fell to work again, sucking and scraping along the long line of his hip with no attempt at artistry and he breathed out slow, “ _Yeah_ ,” waiting to be engulfed in that warm, generous mouth.  
  
Instead she skipped lower, hiking up the leg of his briefs. “ _Musculus sartorius._ ”  
  
“Enough.”  
  
He surged up, hands digging under her thighs to haul her against him as he crushed that teasing mouth in a brutal kiss. “Thought you were gonna be a good girl.”  
  
She rocked against him, fingers exploring all the places her mouth had visited, scratching the bruises to make him hiss. “Where’s the fun in that?”  
  
He flipped them forward so she was lying under him with her head at the foot of the bed, hooking his briefs down his hips before letting her toe them the rest of the way down his long legs.  
  
She stroked his legs with her thighs as her hands continued to run over his chest and belly. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
He walked on his knees over her body until she dropped her arms above her head and let him kneel around his shoulders. “I want you to suck me.”  
  
She obeyed, straining to raise her head until he reached down to cup it, digging his fingers into her hair and tugging just enough to provide direction. She made soft, hungry noises in the back of her throat until he rocked his hips and that was just _it_ ; he couldn’t do anything but cradle her head and fuck her throat. She took it sweetly, never raising her arms from where they’d fallen, fingers tangled in her long hair, and he rode her hot, soft mouth until he was sweating and grunting with every thrust past those red lips.  
  
“Oh, god, you love this, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question;  if it had been she couldn’t answer anyway. He reached behind him, skimming over smooth skin until he skated over a patch of damp curls to her pussy. “You’re already so wet for me. You need it that bad?”  
  
Her only answer was to spread her legs eagerly, opening up under his questing fingers so he could slide one inside. “So wet, but you’re still fucking tight.” He pumped his finger at the same pace as his hips and she spasmed hard, coming just from that single digit, and he pulled out quickly before she could yank him over the edge with her.  
  
She was still trembling, too aroused to come down after she came, so her muscles were a little tight when he raised her legs, keeping her knees straight as he doubled her over.  
  
“What muscle is this?” he asked, hands on her calves.  
  
There was a long pause before she answered. “ _Gastrocnemius_ ”  
  
“Mmm,” he rumbled, shifting his hands until his thumbs stroked behind her knees and on up her thighs. “And this?”  
  
“Um,” she gasped, “ _Semitendinosus_.”  
  
“Ah.” He continued along the backs of her thighs, huge hands wrapping around them as his thumbs stroked the tender skin on the inside, massaging lightly.  
  
Her pussy clenched, soaking wet, and another bead of precome pulsed out of his cock. “And this?”  
  
She whimpered, toes curling as he continued to pet her inner thighs. “I can’t remember!”  
  
So, she didn’t need her mouth for talking anymore.  
  
He pressed his fingers into her mouth instead, letting her get them nice and wet while he sucked her nipple between his teeth. He held onto the swollen nub, worrying it with his tongue, while he rubbed his wet fingers over her even wetter pussy.  
  
She shuddered at every knuckle of his long middle finger as he pushed it inside. She was tight, but so turned on that she was melting open around him and so he added a second finger, stroking her inner walls until she writhed, rocking onto his fingers as she fisted his hair.  
  
He pulled his mouth off her with a growl and shifted to lave her other nipple with teasing gentleness before sucking hickeys down over her ribs. He growled again when the headboard crowded against his back, the queen-sized bed not nearly long enough to accommodate him. Seizing her hips, he tossed her around until she was lying across the bed and he could haul her to the edge, kneel on the floor and get his tongue in her cunt.  
  
She was perfect--clean, tangy, salty pussy--and he cupped his hands under her ass, lifting her up against his mouth. He used his lips to spread her open and licked in deep, swirling his tongue before pulling back and sucking wet kisses over her clit.  
  
Then, just for fun, he spelled his name.  
  
Not his fault it was so long.  
  
After he finished the "I" he pulled away and just pushed his palm up against her, letting her buck up against the firm pressure on her clit until she was practically sobbing with frustrated want. He let her squirm long enough to suck up another hickey on her inner thigh, groping in the bedside table with his free hand.  
  
Shoving her further across the bed to make room, Jared knelt up between her thighs to roll on the condom and then just stayed there, stroking his big dick in his big hand, letting her get a real good look at him. At the first whimper he splayed his other hand on his chest, dragging his fingers over all the bruises she’d left, letting his breath catch as he relished the sting. She lasted maybe thirty seconds before she was hooking her legs around his hips, keening, begging, “ _Oh god just fuck me, come on, please, fuck me **hard** \--_”  
  
He obliged.  
  
He could feel his precome smearing inside the condom and wished he could tug it off and just have her, come in her, messy and careless, but he couldn’t so he fucked her, harder, faster, until that didn’t matter. She went boneless underneath him, mumbling frantically, _ohgodyessofuckinghotsofuckinghotdon’tstop_ , and every jerk of his hips hitched her farther and farther along the bed until he was in danger of fucking her right over the edge. The lack of leverage was frustrating so finally he grabbed her up and hauled her upright, cock still buried deep as he stood and took two quick steps to slam her up against the wall.  
  
“ _Fuck_ yeah!” she gasped, her feet nowhere near the ground as he rutted up into her. He hitched her thighs up around his hips and leaned away. She scrabbled for his shoulders at first but as he picked up momentum she let go and just collapsed back against the wall, bouncing on his cock until she had to clutch her own breasts to support them. He checked the angle to make sure his pubic bone was rubbing her clit just right and kept going, tireless.  
  
The muscle wasn’t just for show.  
  
She only lasted a few minutes before coming the first time with high, keening cries, spasming so hard she would have toppled over sideways without him there to catch her. He slowed down then, hunching closer so she could cling to his neck while he lifted her almost entirely off his erection before easing her back down, giving her the full benefit of every last inch. She shuddered, gripping him with her thighs and starting up a sinuous rhythm of her own until he could feel his orgasm building from roots of his hair to the base of his spine and on through his pelvis, squeezed tight in the clutch of her legs.  
  
His rhythm faltered and he released her thighs to brace his hands on the wall while she rode him. She wrapped one arm around his neck securely so she had a free hand to toy with his nipple, pinching and twisting and sending itchy little darts of pleasure right down to his groin until he could feel his orgasm tingling in his fucking _feet_ and he had to stumble back to the bed quickly before he dropped her. He vaguely registered the broken, guttural grunts huffing up out of his throat and buried them in her hair. They gripped each other so tightly they could barely move but it was perfect, hot sweaty friction, and he stretched to grip the edge of the mattress to brace them as their movements sped, dialing up towards frantic as he finally coiled his arousal tight and shot it out of him, flooding the condom as she raked his back and screamed.  
  
\---  
  
Once he’d shrugged his shirt into place and patted his pocket for his keys, Jared took a moment to survey his work. The girl was limp against the sheets, legs still splayed, revealing her fucked-out pussy still shining with excess.  
  
“Room’s paid up through the night,” he said.  
  
She bit her lip and grinned, a kitten enjoying its cream. “Thanks, sugar daddy.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.”  
  
He started to go, but then she said, “ _Gracilis_.”  
  
“What?”  
  
She grinned wider and trailed her fingers up her inner thighs, swirling them in delicate circles at the apex. “ _Musculus gracilis_. The one I couldn’t remember.”  
  
He snorted and she just kept smiling, pleased with herself in her afterglow, so he crossed the room to bend over her, bracing himself against the bed to kiss her, deep and wet and indulgent.  
  
“Good girl.”


End file.
